The Rift Between Dimensions
by Adm232-7
Summary: Several years after the end of the 4th Great Ninja War, the Elemental Nations was at peace. But one day, everything changed. For some reason, numerous amount of shinobis from all over the nation appeared missing. The Kages formed an Elite Squad consisting of Shinobis from all across the nation to interrogate what was happening. The result: they found nothing.


Several years after the end of the 4th Great Ninja War, the Elemental Nations was at peace. But one day, everything changed. For some reason, numerous amount of shinobis from all over the nation appeared missing. The Kages formed an Elite Squad consisting of Shinobis from all across the nation to interrogate what was happening. The result :

They found nothing. No bodies, no blood, nothing.

It was nothing, until something tried to attack Sabaku no Gaara, the Kazekage. Gaara had quickly killed the assassin with his sand, but what he discovered was something entirely else. The assassin possessed wings. Bat-like wings. He immediately called a meeting between the other Kages to inform them of the situation, but other than that, nothing else happened.

That is, until a few months ago.

The Raikage had captured two boys wandering around his village. Their clothes were unusual and there was something off about them.

The first boy had brown-coloured hair with a red gauntlet while the other had dirty-blonde hair with a blue gauntlet.

They were questioned and held in prison for a month before the attack happened.

4 individuals were spotted outside the Raikage's village.

A male and 3 females.

The male along with one of the other females had long straight red hair while the other 2 had black hair. One of the two had a long ponytailed hairstyle while the other was a bob cut.

The 4 had broke into prison and freed the 2 boys.

Not long after that, for some reason, Thousands upon thousands of winged creatures attacked every Village in the Elemental Nation. Unprepared, the village's shinobi could only fought back endlessly against the horde of winged creatures. Many of the shinobis were captured by them while they took them back to where they came from.

But as if to mock the shinobis more, someone that possessed 8 pair of blackened wings had boldly declared war against the human as well as the other factions.

He had massacred a wide number of shinobis as well as killing some of the other winged creatures.

He kept on killing until the Hero of the 4th Great Shinobi War, Uzumaki Naruto was able to drive him, as well as all of the other winged creatures to where they had came from.

But the deed had been done.

Loved ones had been killed.

And worst of all, the Shinobis of the Elemental Nation had to prepare for another war.

Against an entirely new species.

* * *

**xxxxx**

Uchiha Madara was many things, but merciful he was not.

He also didn't like blond, persistent whiskered idiots, but that wasn't important right now.

Hailed as one of the most powerful shinobis or ninjas along with his friend and rival, Hashirama Senju, he could only sigh as he casted a powerful Katon ninjutsu, the **Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku (Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation)** that decimated the battlefield.

Yes, that's right people, Uchiha Madara, the most powerful Uchiha, a freaking Uchiha! Just sighed.

Oh how the mighty have fallen.

Feeling a little satisfied, he viewed the battlefield with his all powerful doujutsu, the fabled sharingan with a hint of boredom in them.

As he stood upon a mountain of bodies, only one thing was on his mind.

He was not pleased.

Not pleased in the slightest.

As much as he enjoyed fighting and crushing his opponents with raw power alone, this was just ridiculous.

He didn't know why or how, but he was apparently summoned as an Edo Tensei corpse again to participate in another Great War.

Oddly enough, this 'Great War' wasn't started by him nor did he know who or what caused it.

At first he enjoyed it, even though he could sense that that snake, Kabuto was it? Was the one who revived him again as well as another foreign chakra he did not recognise.

If that damn snake summoned him again for petty reasons again like for example,the clichéd world domination plot etc, then by all means, he was going to kill that snake.

After dealing with these abominations, he was getting answers from him.

But after analysing the situation after he had killed more than a hundred of those… things, he realised it was not the case.

They were not human.

They were abominations created by nature herself!

These things could fly for god's sake. Some of these creatures possess bat like wings, the other possess black feathered wings and the rest possessed white wings.

Like seriously, not only were these things capable of firing….

…

What the heck were they firing anyway?

He was interrupted by his train of thoughts as one of those… things lunged at him with a sword made from, whatever those things were.

He sighed again, this was not his day. He supposed he could just kill this thing swiftly and quick-

"Die you pathetic human!"

His eye twitched.

In all of his life, and short second life when he forced Obito to revive him using the Rinne Tensei jutsu, he was called many things. A despicable man he was. At one point of his life, he was deemed as evil. Well, in his defence, it was a necessary evil since he sort of, in a way, helped united the Elemental Nations. Everyone knew that it was bullshit, including himself but other than that, a cocky bastard, manipulative and… cute.

The only person alive, or now revived that had dared called him cute was Hashirama, back when they were still sort of young. On that day, Hashirama knew what a mistake it was to call Madara of all people cute as he, on several occasions on the battlefield back in the Era of Warring States, had to avoid a katana that was wielded by Madara, aiming dangerously close to his crotch as well as his ass. To make things worse, it was even on fire. On freaking fire!

Madara narrowed his eyes as he ducked a swing from… whatever these abominations were called, caught the arm of his attacker, twisted it until he could hear bones breaking and held the thing by it's neck, but all attempts of breaking free was crushed as it gazed at the sharingan.

"You, an abomination, dare call me pathetic!"

Madara didn't gave the thing a chance to speak as he took the sword and slowly impaled it into the things stomach as it screamed in agony.

Now, what was he thinking about before he was rudely interrupted?

Oh yes, whatever this sword was made off.

Strangely, it was as light as a feather, or maybe even lighter that even a child can hold it without any difficulties.

"_Hn, it looks like this thing-"_

"Madara my friend! It's not like you to be daydreaming on the battlefield" taunted a brown long haired individual as he laughed while using his personal technique the **Mokuton:** **Jukai Kōtan (Wood Release: Nativity of a World of Trees)**, a deadly technique that forces trees to grow on any surface, easily creating a dense forest to obscure the enemies vision of the terrain as well as killing a few that was unfortunate enough to be caught in the process.

"Shut up Hashirama! I'm thinking"

Yes, the only person in the world that he acknowledged as his rival, the famed Hashirama Senju who was known to all as the God of Shinobi, was also revived using the Edo Tensei jutsu to assist the ninjas in the Great War.

"Now now Madara" cooed Hashirama in a mock teasing tone "thinking never did you any good, or have you forgotten your brilliant plan that started the 4th Great Ninja War"

"Hn" replied Madara as he glared at Hashirama from across the battlefield.

"Who would have ever thought to use the moon of all things to take over the world!" continued Hashirama in the same mocking tone with an innocent smile accompanied by a small chuckle as he wiped a tear in his eye.

"You know Madara, instead of using the moon, you should've just become something like.. like .." Hashirama scratched his head before rubbing his non-existant beard "Ah yes, a moon guardian! You know, complete with matching dress and a wand! You and that boy Obito would be like the Magical Duo"

And he said all of that with a straight face.

….

"If I could, I would have traded my soul to the devil just to wipe off that smug look on your face, Hashirama"

Oh how Ironic, not knowing that he already killed more than a few dozen devils.

"And I would track and kill that devil myself just to save your soul" replied Hashirama.

At any other time, that would have touched the heart of many people no matter who they were, but it was ruined by the fact that Hashirama for some unknown reason had the biggest shit eating grin that Madara has ever seen.

He could feel his eye twitch again. Is this what they call Karma?

"I hate you, Hashirama"

"Oh Madara you little tsun-tsun you, I love you too" said Hashirama as he was about to hug Madara.

The other Devils, Fallen Angels and Angels could only sweatdropped at the weird scene before them.

It really wasn't his day.

* * *

**xxxxx**

"Are you sure it was a good idea to summon him, Hokage-sama" questioned Kakashi to Tsunade worriedly in the Headquarters of the newly reformed Allied Shinobi Forces.

"We didn't have any other choice, Kakashi. " replied Tsunade as she stood beside the other Kages.

"I still say that reviving Uchiha Madara of all people was a mistake" bellowed A, the Raikage. "What if he decides to betray us and join the enemy! What then!"

"Then we lose, end of story" said Ohnoki, the Tsuchikage. "The only people that is capable of defeating him right now is Hashirama Senju. If those two were to fight again, we would lose a considerable amount of firepower since those two alone can defeat an entire army with ease"

"We've already discussed this and came to an agreement before we ordered Kabuto to revive him" said Tsunade.

"Now, now everyone. What's important is that he is fighting with the Allied Shinobi Forces, not against it. That is something all of us have to be grateful for." Said Mei, the Mizukage as she tried to diffuse the situation. " You can control him right, Kabuto?"

The only response she got was Kabuto shaking his head. "It is impossible for me to control someone as powerful as him, coupled with Hashirama Senju, I simply lacked the ability to restrain them." He answered.

"You see! I was right!" shouted A

"But, like me, Madara has also changed, if only slightly" continued Kabuto.

Now that, managed to silenced everyone in the room.

"I'm not sure as to why, how or in what manner he had changed, but I know that he no longer has any intention to kill all of us as well as the other shinobis.

"And how can you confirm that" challenged Ohnoki

"The fact that we are still alive"

"Explain" demanded A

"For safety reasons, I had summoned Hashirama Senju first and briefed him of the situation. He was more than delighted to hear that he was going to see his friend back and would stop Madara if he goes rogue. After a few hours, I summoned Madara, accompanied by Hashirama as far away as I could from here while in fear that something goes wrong. The moment that Uchiha Madara was aware that he was revived again using the Edo Tensei, he had pinpointed my chakra and location in a matter of seconds." Answered Kabuto before he continued.

"But instead of coming here and killing us all, he had assessed the situation and fought and killed a large number of our enemies with Hashirama Senju. There was even a reported case where Madara had shielded a large number of Shinobis from various villages with his Susanoo from a barrage of attacks from the enemy.

Kabuto, after being released from Izanami had a change of heart. After the announcement of War by the enemy faction, he had one day appeared during a Kage meeting and offered something that would no doubt boost the Alliance's chances of victory.

That is the revival of Madara Uchiha, one of the most powerful ninjas in existence to aid them in the upcoming war.

At first, there was an uproar, but it was quickly calmed down by one of Tsunade's newly appointed advisor, Shikamaru Nara.

Shikamaru replaced his deceased father, Shikaku Nara, as the head of Intelligance and Strategy of the Konoha several months after the 4th Great Ninja War had ended, albeit temporarily.

The Village's Council was against it with the excuse that Shikamaru Nara was too young and inexperienced to be the Head of Intelligence, but after a contest of strategy to decide the next Head of Intelligence conducted by the Fifth Hokage, Tsunade Senju, proclaiming that Shikamaru can out-strategize anyone in the village in terms of quality, chances of victory and that he can beat anyone in a match of Shogi.

The last one was unnecessary, but it had managed to irked many shogi veteran lovers in the village.

Shikamaru was, at first, reluctant to take part in the competition saying that 'It was a drag', but after having his head almost hit by a frying pan that was traveling faster than the speed of light courtesy of his mother, he quickly changed his mind.

He dominated everyone, including the shogi lovers in the competition and the Village Council could no longer object to him being the Head of the Intelligence.

Shikamaru had claimed for days that he was temporarily filling the seat of Head of Intelligence until a new candidate was found, but was for some reason silent when asked after a week had passed as well as sporting a bruise that was oodly shaped like a frying pan at the center of his forehead. Rumour has it that his mother had something to do with it.

He heard Kabuto's reason for wanting to revive the legendary Uchiha. To his surprise, Kabuto did not have any ulterior motives and later proved to be a valuable asset in the war with his vast knowledge and other skills.

Losing him was not an option.

* * *

**xxxxx**

He had enough.

He simply had enough.

Hashirama would not stop bothering him.

And it was driving him crazy.

He needed to change the conversation. Hashirama was talking about his beloved grandchild, that Senju woman he had last fought in the previous war while killing things left and right.

If only Hashirama knew that he had almost killed his beloved grandchild, I wonder how he would react.

The only thing that he found amusement in Hashirama's story was that she inherited his bad luck in gambling.

Speaking of which, where was she anyway?

Wasn't she the Hokage?

Speaking of Hokage, where was that blond haired-

"Hashirama!" yelled Madara as he finally found another conversation topic.

"What is it, Madara? An enemy?" replied Hashirama as he avoided one of those weird looking spears.

"No you idiot" insulted Madara as he did a backflip to reduce the gap between him and his enemy and kicked him in the face before landing and stabbing the ground with a kunai, killing the monster that was trying to ambush him.

"Where is that brat"

"Brat?"

"That blonde haired Idiot, whiskers or something was his name"

"Oh, you mean Naruto" smiled Hashirama as he remembered the energetic youth.

"Yes, him. Where is he? Shouldn't he be participating in this war as well?"

"Hmm…" thought Hashirama as he contemplated whether to share or not this piece of information with Madara. After finding no harm in it, he decided to just tell him.

"That boy is currently not here"

"What?" questioned Madara as he beheaded a woman with bat like wings.

"As far as I know from what that man, Kabuto was it? He told me that the boy was searching for his friend. That young Uchiha."

"And searching for a friend takes priority over a war?

"No, but judging from what I could tell before we came, the Shinobi Alliance was at a disadvantage in terms of power"

"In fact, one of the reason that we were revived was because of that. That boy, Naruto is strong, and losing him in a war like this, even for a moment would cost the Alliance. That's where we come in"

"So in short, we were just back ups for him?" that did not sit well with him. He was THE Uchiha Madara. He did not like being considered as back ups as well as being used for such a reason.

"Well, yes and no" said Hashirama. He had to tread lightly here. He knows how big of an ego Madara has. One wrong word and he'll explode.

"What do you mean, yes and no. Answe me, Hashirama!"

With a nervous laugh, Hashirama answered. "Well, about that, the current Kages were against reviving you considering what you did in the last war"

"And?" questioned Madara as he crossed his arms, as narrowing down dangerously.

"They thought that if they revived me, it was enough to fill in the Uchiha's strength"

"Stop beating around the bush Hashirama and tell it to me straight!"

"Basicallyyouwerejustinsuranceifsomethingweretocomeup" said Hashirama as fast as he could, hoping that Madara didn't hear it.

Unfortunately for him, Madara heard everything clearly.

…..

A pregnant silence filled the air as Madara's hair shadows his face.

M-Madara?" called out Hashirama weakly, fearing his friends reaction.

….

"Haha"

"_What…?" _thought Hashirama worriedly. "_Is he….laughing?"_

It started out small before it gradually got louder.

"Hahahahah"

"M-Madara?"

It then became a cackle filled with so much dread that it even caused the majority of the other shinobis and the creatures to stop fighting and just stare at the source while sweating profusely.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA"

Now Hashirama was scared. Never in his life did he ever heard Madara laughing" like this. It was the laugh of a madman.

"HAHAHAHA INSURANCE! I WAS INSURANCE HAHAHA"

"Madara, calm down"

"I WAS INSURANCE HASHIRAMA! INSURANCE!"

"There's nothing to be upset about being insu-" Hashirama couldn't finish his sentence as he heard Madara mumbling something.

"Are you calm now, Madara?" he asked again.

Again, Madara was mumbling something.

"M-Madara?"

"I'll kill them" said Madara as his eyes changed from the normal sharingan to the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan.

"Madara, wait, lets talk about this"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Hashirama. I am calm"

"_Shit! He's pissed" _

That was the only thing that Hashirama could think off before he shouted to everyone, allies and enemy alike. No one wanted to face off with an angry Madara.

"Everyone run!"

"SUSANOOO!"

* * *

Authors Note

Before you guys say anything, this sucks, I know. I just wrote this on a whim and boom it was done. I am aware that there was a lot of ooc moments, maybe, I don't know and frankly don't care. I don't know if I'm going to even update the second chapter. Heck I don't even know if there is a second chapter to this, but I really doubt it. Like I said, this was created on a whim so the chances of there being a second chapter is very low. I have a lot of ideas but I don't know how to convey them in writing, so that's the gist of things . I know that a lot of people are going to criticize this even if they did read this so yeah, I'll stop here and bye. If you guys are going to flame this, then I have something to say to you, I don't give a damn.


End file.
